


isolation [Jacksepticeye x Reader Fanfiction]

by DCnovels



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ireland, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCnovels/pseuds/DCnovels
Summary: ...y/n and jack have recently gotten married, and with y/n desperately wanting a baby, she will go to extreme measures to have one.
Relationships: Jacksepticeye x Reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

jack’s p.o.v:

i held onto y/n as we rested on our bed. i brought her close to my chest, and ran my fingers through her soft hair. she was beautiful, even though she was asleep. 

smiling, i gazed to the window sill where the bright sun poured into, the birds outside chirped happily as a new day made way into the world. 

“hey,” i hummed to y/n. “it’s morning.” 

she groaned. “five more minutes, please.” 

“no baby, we got stuff to do.” i chuckled, then gently grabbed her by the torso and lifting her onto my lap. 

she beamed as she hid her face from the sun seeping into the dark room, digging her face in my shoulder. 

i rubbed her back in circles, letting this moment last. her light-weight body on mine, it was hard to deny it. 

y/n pushes back and looks at me in my eyes. her gorgeous y/c eyes gazing into mine. i brushed the lock of hair that covered half of her face, then tucking it behind her ear. 

slowly but surely, a small smile is seen on her lips, and with a the quickest movement, she took her chance and pecked at my lips. she laughed as she jumped out of bed, as i watch her in awe. 

“i’m gonna get you!” i snickered as i get out of bed as fast as i could, chasing after her. 

y/n burst in fits of giggles as she sprinted downstairs and into the kitchen. i caught up to her, wrapping my arms around her from behind. she couldn’t stop laughing, and tried to escape my grasp. 

“not fair! you are faster than me!” y/n exclaimed.

i then picked her up and spun in a circle happily. 

and as i carefully set her back on her feet, she ceased her giggling and took another glance at me. 

before she could say anything, i leaned down and kissed her passionately. i brought my hands to her hips, and her palms to my neck. goosebumps ran along my arms, my heart racing. 

she traced her fingers on my neck, her palms then placing on my face to pull me closer to her. she chuckles in between kisses as she swiftly tries to take off my shirt, but i instantly stop her. 

pulling away from the kiss i say, “not yet, y/n. we need to wait.” 

“why not?” she said. “it’s time for us to have a baby… i really want one.” 

“i know you do. i do too. but the doctor told us to wait. remember? he doesn’t want us trying for a baby until you’re eggs are ready.” i explained, then kissing her on the forehead. 

she sighs sadly, playing with her wedding ring that i gave her just two years ago. 

“that reminds me…” i said. opening the cabinet, and taking out a syringe. “you need to inject this for the day.” 

y/n looks at the needle, staring at the grey liquid inside of it. i could tell that she was scared of it and she didn’t want to do it. 

“look, i know it hurts, but it will only hurt for a second. i’ll inject it for you.” i pronounced. 

she groaned in annoyance, treading over to the couch to lay down. i followed her, watching my gorgeous wife lay down and look up at me with those dazzling eyes.

“i’ll hold you hand.” i uttered, kneeling down to get a closer look. she swallowed hard, slipping her soft palm into mine. 

i carefully pull her pajama pants to where i can see her lower abdomen, to where her ovaries are. then, without warning, i injected the needle into her pink flesh, watching the liquid drain out of the capsule and into her body.

y/n winced at the needle went through her, but she didn’t cry like last time. she was getting used to this now, since we have been doing this everyday for three weeks.

as i put the syringe away, i smiled at her, “there, it’s done. see, that was easy.” 

“easy.” she whispers, smiling back at me.

“come here,” i muttered, embracing her tight. she nuzzled into the crook of my neck, as i rubbed her back. “one day we will have a baby, y/n. one day that will happen. but we have to remember that a baby will not happen if you don’t listen to the doctor. i promise, y/n, all we have to wait is a couple more months and we will be parents before you know it.”


	2. Chapter 2

i looked back to see y/n on the phone, chatting in a conversation with her best friend that she has known for years. 

y/n paced back and forth down the hallway with a big smile on her face as she listened and gossiped to her friend for hours on end. 

i chuckled, gazing back to the stove where i was making dinner for the night. 

y/n always tells me that we have to go to america soon to see her groups of friends, but i kept on telling her if we had the money we could. i hated to see y/n to not see her lifelong friend but money was tight, especially with the new medication to have y/n’s eggs become fertile again. 

i listened carefully to what y/n said over the phone, not that i didn’t trust her, it was because most of the stories she was telling was about her and i and what we did over the two years after getting married. she was adorable how she would ramble about the smallest things that happened. 

but her elated vocal expression came to an end so suddenly. i turned back around, and her smile melted into a frown. 

my eyebrows knitted together in confusion, watching her stare at the floor with the phone in her hand. 

“oh… yeah,” y/n chuckles nervously. “i-um… congrats! i hope you have a wonderful delivery. and… and a healthy baby.”

i clenched my teeth, knowing what’s going on now. i sighed softly, continuing to make dinner. 

y/n set down the phone slowly and crossed her arms. she sniffles, looking back up at me, forcing a smile. 

“how was y/f/n?” i asked. 

“good… she uh… is gonna have her baby on the tenth.” she muttered. 

i then set the spatula down and walked to her, her head hung low and she was trying her best not to cry. 

“hey,” i gently say. “no need to cry… no need to cry, it will be okay.” i then wrapped my arms around her small frame, letting her grab onto my shirt for support to keep her up from the floor. 

“you know,” i say. “i was thinking of names for our baby.” 

she choked on her breath in between sobs, mumbling things i couldn’t understand. 

“and the name samantha came up in my head… do you think that is a good name?” i asked. 

“h-how do you k-know t-that the baby w-will be a g-girl?” she whispers, glancing up to me. her eyes red and puffy from the tears.

“i just know,” i grinned while i wiped away the tears from her cheeks. “i know our bundle of joy will be a girl.” 

reassurance filled her eyes, as she beamed back to me. i kissed her on the forehead, letting my lips linger on her skin for a moment, then i pull back to see the woman who is so strong, courageous, and beautiful. 

how lucky am i to be with her?

“i love you, y/n.” i whispered.

“i love you too.” she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

“...it’s up to you if you want to change up her medication.” the doctor told me. “but, there are risks to this kind of action.” 

“like what?” i asked nervously. 

“your potential baby can affect the mother but it is unheard of. still, the risks can affect y/n and even the baby. are you sure you want to speed up the production of fertilizing her eggs?” the doctor said. 

i hesitated. y/n’s birthday is coming up and i want to make her feel special on her birthday, and i want her to have everything she wanted. and that is a child. 

the syringe she was injecting into herself everyday was taking too long for her liking. there was barely any progress made with her eggs being close to fertile. 

last night she bawled for almost four hours, i tried to get her up off the ground and for her to eat something since she was draining her energy so fast, but she wouldn’t. she then threw up nothing but stomach acid for another hour on the bathroom tile. 

y/n was making herself sick.

it’s been four months now, and most of her friends are getting knocked up and having kids. and y/n hated herself for not being able to have any. 

my insides clawed at me, i hated seeing her like this. my head was screaming at me to just speed up the process of having a baby in her arms. 

i swallowed rough, nodding. “yes. i’m sure.” i then take the contract and sign it vigorously. 

the doctor sighs. “well, just so you know, when she takes this, her eggs will be fertile and ready to ovulate about one week after injecting the medication. when you two are ready to have a child, she should be able to have one immediately.” 

i took the box that was y/n and i’s future… all of the medication and syringes were in here, and i already felt sweat beading my temples. 

“jack,” the doctor stopped me before walking out. “i need you to know that this medication that you are holding, is lethal if not taken properly. are you sure you know what you are doing?” 

“of course.” i said.


	4. Chapter 4

my eyes were open the entire night as y/n was sleeping. even when the room was pretty warm,i could still feel my body hyperventilate from what i have said to the doctor just hours ago. 

i breathed in deep, gazing to y/n who was snuggled close to me. swallowing the lump in my throat, i tried to relax but my mind raced with imaginary scenarios that will make me go crazy.

why do i feel like this? 

shouldn’t this be a good thing?

y/n desperately wants a baby, and i am speeding up the process with this new medication.

but, something in me knew something was wrong. i had to tell her i switched her meds without her knowing.

but i want it to be a surprise…

for her birthday…

she will wake up pregnant.

i felt my heart sink deeper into my stomach. 

i just need a drink of water… maybe that’s all.

i slowly and carefully slip out of bed without waking y/n up. tip toeing downstairs, i grabbed a glass from the cabinets and fill the cup with cold water. 

drinking the entire glass in seconds, my mind wasn’t cleared. this only made me feel worse. i gagged, setting down the glass, trying my best not to vomit. 

my hands shook violently and my breath started to stagger. i sat down on the floor, trying to concentrate on my breathing. 

closing my eyes, i tried to think of positive things, trying to think of y/n… 

everything from the time that i met her, how gorgeous her eyes were. when we touched hands, when we had our first dance, when we had our first kiss… it all was magical.

and when i came to the realization that… maybe i’m not ready for a child. maybe, i’m so caught up in the negative side of having a baby is why i’m upsetting myself so much. 

once i opened my eyes and regained my slower breathing, i finally stood back up and walked back upstairs. 

and as i enter into y/n and i’s bedroom, i saw the beautiful wife that i had married just two years ago… i now know why i had married her, and why i love her so much. she is gorgeous inside and out and everything about her makes me smile. she is the reason of my happiness. 

i smiled, still staring at her sleep peacefully. 

then i whisper, “the reason for my happiness.”


	5. Chapter 5

it was mid-evening when y/n and i decided to go out for dinner. 

with the new medication, y/n has become hungrier and moodier which is normal and the side effects of the medication. which means, she can eat a huge portion of food without getting full. it’s like she has a black hole in her stomach. 

i was surprised that she didn’t notice these changes in her body, since she has never been like this before, but she just assumes that the old medication that she thinks she’s taking is finally kicking in. 

i grinned as i held onto her soft hand, just the two of us walking downtown to see the lights and beauty that was displayed here.

it was just a night for me and her, since it was hard to work around both of our work schedules. but finally, a night is to ourselves, and i wanted to treat y/n like the princess she is.

after an elegant dinner, she and i went around and shopped at some places. she showed me things that she would like for her birthday, which is coming up in a few days, and the last item really caught my eye.

she picked up a small stuffed animal elephant with a beige bow on its neck. i chuckled and watch her stare at the stuffed animal like it was diamonds to her.

she then glances up to me, and shows it to me. “i want this. this is the only thing i want for my birthday.” 

i cocked my head to the side, gently grabbing the stuffed animal from her hands, and feeling the plush melt into my palms. 

“why this?” i asked. 

“for the baby.” she replied quickly. “i want them to have a stuffy for when they are born.” 

i chuckled softly and nodded to her. “of course. i will get this for you… for the baby.” 

“for the baby.” she repeated. 

and it was at the moment that y/n had found something she will cherish forever. just with this plush elephant, this signifies a time in her and i’s life that will change for the better. 

and with this, i knew that she was ready to be a mother.


	6. Chapter 6

i felt my heart beat against my chest as i look up at the sky. i heard her breath, softly inhaling in and out. and as i stare up at the clouds, i realized how beautiful the world can look if you just would take a quick glimpse here and there.

y/n squeezed onto my hand, her pulse radiating at a normal pace. i turn my head to her, gazing at the love of my life. 

the blades of grass beneath us was like a soft cushion to lay upon. 

her gorgeous y/c eyes sparkled like water among the sun, her plump lips were a soft tint of pink, and her hair had the scent of roses. 

i smiled, feeling complete as she was by my side. 

“i love this,” y/n whispers, turning to me, her eyes gazing into mine. “this date is wonderful.” 

“i’m glad.” i grinned to her, she did not hesitate to smile back. 

“who would have known... ireland having these blue skies. i don’t think we will have this for long, though.” she says. 

“let’s enjoy this while we can.” i said. 

her smile suddenly fades. 

the happiness in her eyes turned grey. 

she then sits up, wincing in pain. 

my eyebrows narrow, quickly getting up to see what is going on. she clutched her torso, groaning in agony.

“y/n?” i said, softly placing my hand on her back to somehow ease the pain. “are you okay?”

“i-i don’t know.” she shook her head. “m-my stomach... i-it hurts.” 

“here, let’s go inside and take a look.” i answered in worry. 

she groans again as i picked her up and carried her back into our house. i gently laid her down onto our bed, her eyes shut tight. 

“may i?” i asked, gesturing to lifting her shirt to see what was going on. 

she nodded, giving me permission. 

i held my breath as i pull back the end of her shirt, instantly noticing a large bruise on her lower abdomen. 

this has to be caused by the new medication she is taking. but the doctor never mentioned something like this... 

i cocked my head, then exhaling from holding my breath for so long. 

i slowly place my hand on the bruise, tracing my fingers over the black and blues of the swelling. 

she winces once again, i pull back immediately. “i’m sorry.” i said. 

“w-what is it?” she asks.

“well, it looks like a bruise to me. i don’t think this is urgent but, i think we should go to the doctor before it gets worse.” i explained. 

she sighs. “i really hope this medication is working.”

“it’s going to work, trust me, y/n.”

i then leaned in close to her and kissed her on the forehead. she giggles and embraced me tightly, i smiled and ran my fingers through her hair.


	7. Chapter 7

without telling y/n about the new medication she was taking, her body has taken a toll already with just a week in.

countless visits to the doctor later, telling me that he cannot do anything since the meds are already in her system. and with this, my heart almost dropped. 

the doctor told me this is supposed to happen, that her ovaries are adjusting to the foreign medicine. 

i knew i agreed to this risk of changing her medication, but i had no idea that it would actually happen. 

so i tried my best to stay by y/n’s side and help her through any kind of trouble she was dealing with.

y/n’s 23rd birthday is coming up in just a day, and my mind is still telling me that her waking up pregnant is not the best birthday present. 

but she has always wanted a baby... my thoughts started to consume me like a dark void. i tossed and turned in bed, voices in my head mocking me. 

it was not long until i suddenly heard heavy breathing in the middle of the night, though i had no idea who or what it was coming from, my eyes fluttered open. 

i gazed to my left where y/n usually sleeps... but she wasn’t there. 

my eyebrows narrowed as i sat up in bed. looking around, i noticed that the bathroom door was slightly ajar, the fluorescent light peeking through. 

the breathing continued, groans following the pained and shallow breaths. 

concerned, i quickly get up and jog over to the bathroom door. 

“y/n?” i said quietly so i wouldn’t scare her.

“j-jack...” she mutters, her body laid on the floor curled in a fetus position. 

i just stood there, powerless to what was happening before my own eyes. 

tears filled my eyes, adrenaline coursing my veins as i kneeled down to her level and looked her in the eyes. she was in pure agony and i had no idea how to fix it.

“y/n, we need to go to the ER—“ i said, but she cut me off. 

“jack...” she breathed, cupping my cheek. “it’s working.” then she smiled, the pain immediately faded from her eyes as her lips turned. 

i shook my head. “i... i don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“the medication. after months i have finally gotten my period.” she explained. “i’m ready. we are ready; to have a family.” 

my eyes widen. “what?” 

she chuckles, tears of joy spilling from her eyes. “i’m fertile, love. after so many years.” 

i gasped, instantly embracing her in a tight hug, her head resting in the crook of my neck. 

i lift her from the floor, spinning her around in excitement. 

she then pulls away from the hug, her facial expression pained. her eyes were glued to the floor, and her hands wrapped around her stomach. tucking away a lock of hair behind her ear, i felt like something wasn’t right. 

i asked, “love? what’s wrong? are you okay?” 

“nothing,” she winced. “nothing.” she said again.

“well, we could—“ i was interrupted by her lips smashing onto mine. 

she grabbed the hem of my shirt, pulling me close to her. i have never felt her warmth like this before. her soft lips against mine, it was hard to deny a moment like this. 

she chuckles as we move back into the bedroom, implying that tonight was the night. 

in which was one of my worst decisions i have ever made in my life.


	8. Chapter 8

i woke up to birds chirping, the sun seeping through the window sill’s curtain, and y/n beside me cuddling close. 

i held her, protecting her. my arms wrapped around her body in a way to tell the world that this gorgeous woman is mine. 

kissing her forehead, she smiled. 

“love, could you make me some breakfast? please? for my birthday since it is today.” she mutters, her y/c eyes gazing to mine. 

“of course.” i beamed, kissing her again on her forehead. “what do you want, love?” 

“french toast please!” she says in a high-pitched tone. “oh! and some strawberries.” 

i chuckled, as i slip on my pajama pants and shirt. she watched me get dressed, she teases me for how pale my skin is. 

“you need to get a tan, baby.” she said, sitting up.

i roll my eyes playfully, and blew her a kiss before walking out of our bedroom. 

once i was in the kitchen, i noticed the cabinet door was open slightly. my eyebrows stitched together in confusion as i look inside to see why it was open. 

none of the medication was left. 

every single one was taken. 

my body froze. and i just stared at what y/n has done to herself. 

all of the medicine was supposed to last for another two months... but she took multiple a day. 

and i know why. 

she wanted it to work faster. 

but this could potentially kill her or the baby.

i clasped my palm over my mouth, completely unknown of this. 

but it all made sense... 

to why she was in pain, to why she was bleeding... 

and i had to get y/n to the hospital before it’s too late. 

“y/n!” i screamed, running back upstairs.


End file.
